


Learning to Share

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Back in the Game (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Flip Fuck, Fucking, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Step-brother and childhood rivals, David and Danny had never been good with anything together. Now they share parents and share a hotel room. A steamy, tension-filled hotel room.
Relationships: Danny Gannon/David Slingbaugh
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"This is going to suck…"

Shifting his weight from one side to the next, David Slingbaugh shielded his eyes from the harsh sun glaring down over the top of the hotel Pas Cher. With the shadow over his eyes, David got a good look at the place, since he had fallen asleep in the car and was lucky not to have been drawn on while snoring obnoxiously loud. The tall building loomed high into the air, then the teen got a quick glance of someone drawing their blinds shut in a hurry. Sunlight filtering barely showed another figure join then. Making his cock twitch slightly despite a groan.

While he wouldn't want one from him, David could go for a good 'suck'. Especially after both their ex-girlfriend left them for some new hunky guy on the team.

"Really suck…"

While he agreed with the groan of annoyance coming from his step-brother and rival, eighteen-year-old Danny Gannon wasn't going to give him anything. He slung his bag over a shoulder and made for the revolving door. "I don't know why, it's not like you have to put up with sharing a hotel room with a dumb-ass blonde who no sense of humor, like I do. You better not snore like you did in the car."

A snort was his response.

"Me? You were the one who was muttering about squirrels and red headed devil boys in his sleep…" David responded, rolling his eyes. "Do that again, and your bed is going out the window. You in it."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I meant blond headed devils…"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm a devil but I am hotter than that red-head fuckwad you hang with these days… beats that gay kid tho…"

Danny and David both shivered at the memory of Michael, who had moved towns after very openly attempting to get a night with both of them. Even attempting to claim that they had so much 'sexual tension'. It hadn't gone well for the boy and had only gotten worse when he tried to force his way into checking out both boys naked forms in the showers after a game. David's father and Danny's mother forced the clubs to pay to have stalls installed, in the end. Michael however, had ended up on the shower floor with a black eye from David's right hook. A sight that still made the others boy giggle about a naked boy fight.

The step-brothers were still spitting little retorts back and forth, much to the annoyance of their parents who were left to get all the luggage out of the car. But upon entering the hotel, the boys were met with a wall of cool air that almost knocked the breath from their lungs. Outside was scorching hot, Danny swore he could feel his feet burning through the soles of his shoes. In the moment of relief their argument died instantly, as they both stopped in place to sigh. David stretched and put his arms behind his head, arching his back a little as the cool air enveloped around.

"Fuuuck it's nice in here…" David said in a deep voice, letting his bag hang next to his ankle.

Danny couldn't help but agree this time. "Sooooo nice.

"Well if it's so nice," David's father Dick started, then roughly shoved a bag each so hard against Danny and David's chest that it knocked the wind out of them and sent them back a few steps, "You can help your mother carry the luggage up to the rooms. Two strapping young men should know to help a beautiful woman at this age. Especially one that is soon to be expecting…"

As Danny's mother Terry slapped the back of Dick's head in amusement, David almost threw up in his mouth. "Ugh, dad gross!"

It got worse when Dick returned the slap with another, only this one hit her ass with Terry playfully yelping and wiggling her ass in flirty amusement. Both boys felt like puking now. While their parents went to the counter to sign them in to the hotel, the teenagers heaved and carried what felt like a mountain of bags, including one that both boys were aware carried only Dick's shoe collection, over to a pair of comfy looking seats against a fine white wall with a golden tree painted onto it.

They sat down almost simultaneously with sighs of relief.

For a long moment their chests heaved slowly after the effort of lifting such weights. From his pocket Danny pulled out what was meant to look like a small metal bat, something he had made in school and was a failed attempt at a keychain. He fiddled with it for a moment absentmindedly, while the brunette teenager was glancing around the lobby to see if anyone else was staying at the same hotel for the game tomorrow. A baseball tournament was on, so about seven different teams would be filling one space. Four young teams and three from Danny and David's age range. They didn't even manage to get in there, being below even some of the young teams. It was just because of Dick's position as league president that they were there, much to both teen's annoyance.

Danny looked the room up and down. His eyes flickered between one body to the next, looking for a telltale baseball uniform, a bag or bat. But really, he was just looking for someone hot to perv on while staying there for the next couple of days.

"See any hotties?" He muttered to David. A sliver of hope that they could bond at least over one thing.

"Hmm, yeah I see a few…" David said without looking away from the pool, something he could see from his chair but was just out of his step-brother's range. He smirked and soon looked back, lazily pointing to some overly obese boy walking shirtless through the lobby with a strained yellow looking towel over his shoulder, then outside. "How about that one for you? Bet you'd like to get a piece of that guy…"

Danny rolled his eyes. Wondering why he expected otherwise. He still hissed back in annoyance. "Dude-"

Walking over to their sons, Dick shook his head and motioned for them to get up and interrupted Danny. "Boys, UP! You aren't the elderly and do not need to be ruining these poor establishments' seats or their ears from that painful argument. We all know that Danny won the girl, son."

Smirking, David stood. "So you think…"

The blonde didn't finish his comment, despite the looks coming from the other three members of his 'family'.

Travelling up to the rooms was a heavy effort for the boys; with the foursome finding out that the lift was currently down and they would have to make use of the staircases. After walking past a pair of hot girls in bikinis, the boys blushed hearing them giggle about flexing. They hadn't noticed their arms while lifting the bags. But they had to begin the stairs, and what made things worse for the boys as Terry and Dick still only held one bag each while Danny and David holding everything else. Despite this even those two were groaning and panting the whole trip up the stairs, even as their teenage sons legs quaked beneath them and threatened to send them falling down the flights to break every bone.

"Come on Dad… can't you carry even ONE!" David whined, panting heavily and near ready to cry when he noticed they weren't even close.

"Yeah Dick! Your arm's aren't broken!" Danny pushed, wanting to unload some of the weight.

Dick simply smirked and waved his suitcase around. "Oh but I AM carrying ONE bag, boys… Now shut up, your mother had something to tell you."

After that he surprisingly took off up the stairs at a faster pace, wanting nothing to do with what was to come once the boys found out. There would be no end to the fighting, so it would be better to get inside his own room and away from them as soon as possible. A few nights of pure, hot sex without their interruption is all Dick wanted.

"Your father will be sleeping on the couch for a while David." Terry growled, making both of the eighteen-year-old boys smirk. The three followed up the stairs. Terry finally sighed and cocked her head to face them slightly. Already they were fighting, trying to stay one step ahead of one and other while shooting nasty looks the whole climb. "However, since he is a chicken who will be punished, I guess it's up to me to inform you that Dick made a mistake when he ordered our rooms…"

"Umm… what did he do?" Danny gulped.

"Well he was booking our room, and did that correctly… but he got a little distracted and well… you two aren't getting a room with two single beds…" Terry revealed, but found herself unable to finish the next part. "Instead…"

Both her sons jaws dropped. Their eyes locked onto Terry, shaking and hoping that it was just some terrible joke to make them panic. But she didn't have a hint of her telltale smile and Danny felt his heart drop. Neither teenager could utter a single word, quickly beginning to understand how badly Dick had fucked up. Thinking with his dick, as always, with the man having been distracted by Terry coming out in a towel. He wouldn't have tried to fix it, either, knowing Dick. That would just cost him more and require him to think of anyone other than himself or a naked Terry.

She could see that the boys understood, but still knew there was worse to come. "Instead boys, Dick paid for you two to have the romantic package, just like us…"

"Oh for fucks sake! I might throw up…" David groaned.

"Language! " Terry hissed, smacking her step-son.

"You mean all that really mushy shit, mom? Like, candles and rose petals…? Please tell me we won't find an edible bra on the bed!" Danny begged, almost dropping the luggage as his body heaved. The thought of his step-father eating a bra off his own mother was almost as bad as walking in on his grandfather in the buff.

"It also means one bed for both of us to share, you dumbass!" David sighed.

"You won't, Dick prefers the edible panties instead." Terry teased, enjoying being able to torture her son a little as payback for the fighting in the car. "We choose, chocolate. You boys play nice and share it. Just don't go wearing it, David..."

At least the woman could still pick on David more. Danny and his mother smirked slightly as they finally reached their floor and stepped off the stairs. They had the first two rooms, right next to one and other. Dick had cracked his door open slightly, obviously waiting for his wife and had put the keycard in the other door for the boys. Terry took her and Dick's luggage and carried it inside, while Danny opened the door to his and David's shared room. Instantly their jaws dropped once more at the view of what was waiting inside.

A trail of rose petals greeted them, guiding first to the dressed which had a large metal tray on top. Holding a bucket of ice and wine, and a plate stacked with the most delicious chocolates the boys had ever laid eyes on. The petals then broke off in three directions; a bush of them surrounded the lavish double bed off to the side of the room, carefully placed in front of a roaring fake fire. The fine red silk sheets made it impeccable. On top was a small package, obviously containing the chocolate panties that they boys thought were just a joke. Meanwhile, the other path of petals lead into the bathroom, thinning before reaching the door so that they weren't brushed aside as it opened and closed.

The last path of rose petals lead to the corner, where a hot tub sat, looking alluring to the teenagers who couldn't wait to get in there and have some private fun in the bubbles. The whole room was lit in dim candle light, all of which were made of deep black wax almost invisible in the semi-darkness. A pair of heavy black drapes swallowed up any sunlight trying to filter inside. Those were the first thing David opened, while Danny had already set to sweeping the petals up with his foot.

A plus side to the room was the perfect view they got of the pool from the huge window David just opened. They were only a floor or two up from the lobby, being low enough to see every body down there in amazing detail. The girls and their bulging breasts being hugged tight by bras, bikinis and swimsuits, and the guys wearing only swimming trunks that perfectly showed off what was hidden in their pants and every little detail of their sexy abs. David's eyes were drawn to the girls, whse breasts jiggled when they moved, while his step-brother was busy ogling over the sexy chests down there. That kiss from years ago wasn't just meant to scare. Nor had the multiple times he had made out with his rival and brother while he was sleeping. Often with a little help from his grandfather's sleeping pills to make sure he could kiss those perfect lips as long as he wanted.

Not that David Slingbaugh was perfect.

"Fuuuuck dude, look at her tits… they're almost poppin' out!" David moaned, openly rubbing his hardening cock.

Danny rolled his eyes at the action, making sure David saw. "Mm, yeah she's fucking hot. But look at that one, that's got to be a g-string…"

"A g-string is meant to cover something dude, that's just some rope tied around her." David smirked, checking out the blonde girl that his step-brother was enjoying. It made his cock throb, and knew Danny's was doing the same. If he wasn't perving on some hot girl David would have shuddered at the thought. They could see a few little patches of the girls trimmed pubes, and, although it was hard, a hint of the dark pink from beneath the thin material covering her tits. "We need a closer look. Wanna go to the pool, Gannondork?"

"Oh yeah… those girls are worth seeing you without a shirt on." Danny teased.

His brother snorted and pulled a pair of towels from their luggage. "Pfft, you drool when I come out of the shower."

Having to think about seeing David's sexy body only covered by a towel had Danny's cock jumping in excitement, like whenever it actually happened around the house. It was one of the few things he loved about living with the Slingbaugh men, David enjoyed walking around shirtless and showing off his bare chest whenever possible. As much as Terry hated it, Danny would suggest going shirtless whenever even the slightest of hot days rolled around. Usually getting his wish and drooling over the sexy defined abs on his step-brother's chest.

On some nights when forcefully making out with David's sleeping body, he would get the occasional lick on the boy's abs and nibble on the dark-pink nipples. Always worth the moans he couldn't help but make while dragging his tongue up the smooth body.

"Uh… More I pity the poor towel, having to be that close." He bit. 'Stupid towel…'

"You are such a dork, no wonder Vanessa comes running for a real man after you and her play…" David smirked, evilly.

"No wonder she broke up with you then!" Danny replied triumphantly, ignoring the fact that Vanessa had left them both heartbroken and single for three years now. "If she needed a real man, then coming to me was way too obvious. Anyway, we've got a pool to use."

"And some babes to enjoy…" David grinned, winking at his step-brother.

For once there was no need to argue.

They crossed the lobby shirtless, wearing only pairs of short swimming trunks. A pair of tight dark blue-and-black with a snake coiling around and striking from the crotch for David, who flaunted the heavy bulge, and Danny wearing a slightly longer and looser pair of deep maroon that slipped low enough to show the black waistband of his Mckenzie Wyatt boxer briefs. No noticeable bulge, something that had been a source of David's teasing for years. Regardless they were getting a few onlookers attention, and the boys walked through smirking. Danny winked from behind a pair of sunglasses, not that anyone could see.

The blond put his arms behind his head as his step-brother opened the glass door leading outside. Then stepped into the sunlight, drawing the eyes of all those already by the pool side as a pair of shirtless sexy teenagers came out; eyes of boys and girls alike. Some looked away, while a handful kept staring. While David was a little annoyed that boys were perving on him, boys he couldn't tease, Danny felt like moaning from all the attention. He'd worked hard for his now lean, tight chest and it was definitely paying off. Though he was still working on getting some abs to complete his chest, with the teenager deciding that he couldn't allow David to beat him.

"Damn, there's some hotties in here… and even a few three's for you Danny-boy." David smirked. "Three inches of course…"

"God you're disgusting…" Danny replied while already being forced to drag his eyes off a slightly younger dark-haired boy who was ripped already. "You're so getting shoved in the pool, dumbass."

"Like you aren't already checking out the buffet options…" David teased, giving his step-brother a slap on the back in amusement.

He was ignored, as Danny moved around the pool and laid his towel down in a seat close to the edge. It was in direct sunlight, except for some of the top half, a nice shield from the sun but enough to still tan. As he eased down onto it, his sweaty abs glistening in the light it drew the attention of a few girls underneath the adjacent tent. They got a short nod and a cocky grin that had them giggling and David a little jealous that he wasn't being checked out first for once.

"Come on old people! MOVE IT!" A younger, dirty-blond boy groaned, as he pushed past the eighteen-year-old and did a running dive into the water.

Despite the old comment and David being shoved, Danny was annoyed that he couldn't stop himself from checking out the boy's undefined chest and his perky butt as it ran towards the pool. In only a skin tight pair of black swimming gear, which unlike the trunks that the older boys were wearing, didn't hide anything. He landed in the water with a big splash, not surfacing for a few seconds, but brushing his matter dirty-blond hair down and gulping for air. Just as the dark-haired boy from before slipped in from the edge of the pool, swimming over to join his friend with a small smile. Danny licked his lips slightly, loving the two cuties together and getting to see more of one's ripped abs.

Despite smiling, Danny rolled his eyes when he heard the darker-haired boy smacking his friend. "You are such a loser, Damo!"

"Eh it would have been bigger but had chumps in the way! And I don't see you making a big splash. Rather weak, Davy." The other responded sharply.

As he watched on lustfully, Danny hadn't noticed his step-brother leaning on the side of his chair, blocking his abs from sight and openly flexing for the girls under the tent. His tan arms flexing and back arched ever so slightly enough to show off his abs in even more detail. The slightly younger brother couldn't tell what annoyed him more, his watchers being stolen from right under his nose, or not being able to see that hot chest. Regardless, an idea crossed his mind.

"You know I bet your dad is balls deep in my mom right now,"

To his amusement, the girls giggling became louder as David heaved.

"I will get revenge fuckwad…" David hissed, once he had settled.

"Uh huh…" Danny muttered, more to himself than David.

He turned his attention back to the two boys in the water. Or at least he would have, if they were still in the water. Out of the corner of his eye, Danny barely managed to catch a glimpse of the dirty-blond boy glancing around from behind a small hedge that had an opening the size of a small child that could be pushed aside. Seeing no one looking, he stepped inside and the bush snapped back closer to the wall, completely hiding him, and likely the dark-haired one, from sight. This peaked his interest.

'What the heck are those two up to…'

Eager to ambush the pair, Danny looked at where David had been but he too was gone. Now relaxing on a chair under the girls tent in the middle of them all. His arms yet again behind his head, abs and chest on full display and one of the girls fingers slowly trailing down the crack in between. To no one's surprise, the snake-designed trunks had slipped a little lower, and the striking reptile over his crotch was looking more like a tent than ever. He was even thrusting up slightly, showing off that dick to the girls. Danny hated 'showers'. David looked like he was having fun, which only made Danny internally growl. That jerk was chatting them up already, while the boys he had been watching were sneaking off together and blocked from sight.

"Oh come on!" Danny groaned, he should be the one getting the attention from the girls. Not his douchey step-brother.

He watched on for a while longer, glancing between the bush and the tanned teen showing off underneath the tent. Knowing that he could just go over there and have the girls hooked around his finger. While David had the body, Danny had the body and personality to please. But the teen didn't move. He couldn't. While the mind said one thing, his dick was hard and demanding the other. The other being those two cute boys behind the bushes.

"Fuck this… If the girls want some loser like him…" Danny grumped, not even bothering to finish his grump as he saw the girls hands running over David's chest, while he flexed for them.

Shoving himself up from the chair, and forgetting to take his towel since he had just stolen one of the hotel's, Danny made a start for the gap between the bushes. There was a small patch of dirt, so whoever had gotten rid of the bush there had done it recently. But that wasn't on his mind. It was what was hidden behind the leaves; the boy with black hair on his knees with his head back against the wall and the dirty-blond brat standing over him. He was hard as a rock, and driving his somewhat decent cock deep into his friend's mouth. Not a single moan passed his smirking lips, only cocky but quiet remarks that the other boy can do better, which were followed by a hard thrust into his throat. There was no resistance, and the lustful look in his friends eyes seemed eager only to please.

'Holy…'

Danny couldn't believe his eyes, or how hard his cock became watching the younger boys. They barely looked like they had hit teenagehood, and were already going at it this rough. The older teenager groped his hard cock in the now annoyingly tight swimming trunks, palming himself off to the sight. A small grunt came from the one being sucked, as he let his friend off the wall and guided him down the length of his cock gripping a tuft of black hair.

"Come on Dae, you have practice soon… I do have better things to do, as well." There was an edge to his voice when the dirty-blonde hissed quietly, not wanting anyone to catch them but needing the black-haired boy hurry out in order to get another swim in before practice.

The boy apparently called 'Dae' whined slightly as he pulled the rough dick out of his mouth. Before speaking, he eagerly leaned in closer to take one of those heavy-looking balls into his mouth and sucked hard at the wet sac. Even then, the most it earned him was a cocky grunt. Meanwhile, this left the other boys cock available for the eighteen-year-old watcher to enjoy. It wasn't the best dick in the world, in Danny's mind but there was something that looked to be a four-and-a-half inch length, nearly hairless pubic region surrounding the member that had Danny's cock throbbing. He even felt himself licking his lips as he saw the cock throb against 'Dae's' hair as the dark-haired boy sucked on his friend's nuts. This continued for a few moments, with Danny flicking his focus between the boy's cock and the sight of Dae sucking on the teen's nuts.

"Mmm… but you take forever to cum, Damian. And when you're close you don't fuck my throat like when we start, so you take even looooonger…!"

"Well we can wait and I take something else when practice is over…" Damian smirked, much to Danny's surprise at both what Damian was suggesting and that it seemed like the pair were in the baseball tournament.

The older boy was shocked that these younger boys were doing that, where he barely gets hand related fun. David made sure of that, almost timing it just to barge in before he could even get his pants off. Danny wasn't always lucky enough to hide his porn.

"... Or you can hurry up and get those lips back on my cock. You. Are. Mine."

As the last word left his mouth, Damian shot a nasty glance directly at Danny. The younger boy nodded his head sidewards, motioning for the peeping tom to leave them them fuck alone. Danny's eyes widened in shock, wondering how on earth the younger boy had seen him. Not once had the boy glanced up or even flickered his eye away from the other youth around his cock. His total attention was on his boy, and he couldn't care who else was around as long as he had his 'Dae', yet he had noticed Danny. He had noticed the eighteen-year-old watching them and had reacted.

'How… the fuck…' Danny thought, as he backed away from the young boys.

He didn't need someone coming over and finding him watching two young kids being intimate. Rumors would quickly begin and he didn't have answers to why he was watching the blow job. So setting off at a quick pace, Danny didn't pay the pool any mind, or the flexing show off who leaned up to watch his blushing red step-brother rush past the tent and back inside the hotel. No, Danny was too focused on the achingly hard cock in his pants that was showing off for once in a very noticeable bulge.

It was throbbing so hard that the eighteen-year-old didn't realise that he was tapping his foot in front of a broken elevator for at least a minute. When the realisation finally washed over the teen, Danny growled to himself and started up the flights of stairs to his room. Ignoring the rose petal path that had been set up for his apparent 'romantic night' with his stuck up step-brother, and kicking off his flip-flops, then tugging his trunks off to kick them aside. Danny flopped down onto the velvet softness of the to-be-shared double bed. He rubbed the hardon in his tight McKenzie Wyatt boxer briefs, with the cock jutting up an inch from his waist and the teenager suppressed a very loud moan when brushing his palm against the tip.

"Fuck that's good…"

The boy moaned softly. He bucked into his palm and let his hand slide down to his dick. As sounds of pleasure filled the wide hotel room Danny only got louder while palming himself off. His sexy body writhed around. Abs flexing and cock popping out of the waistband as he got into it. One hand slid up his own body to cup a pec then tease one of the soft pink nubs. As he continued to tease the erect pink nubs, Danny's mind turned back to the young kids he had just spied on, shocked that two barely looking like teenage kids were actually doing things like that. At that age, the idea of giving another dude a blow job would have had him throwing up. Though he was pretty sure, Michael would have craved sucking him like that.

"Ugh, why were they so hot… ngh, should have just shoved this down his throat!" He pulled his cock out, letting the six and a half inch piece of meat flop against his chest.

Precum smearing the undefined chest.

Muttering at the lost chance to make some cute kid suck his lengthier cock, Danny grabbed his length and began to work his magic. His hand moving up and down the length, forcing more of his pre out of the piss-slit with it running down his slightly thicker than average length and helping the teen's hand movements become slicker. Jerking off into his own precum had Danny's breath coming in short bursts, since he was biting his lip and bucking up into the slickness.

"Ngh, yeah kid suck me… use that tight little throat on my diiiiick, choke on it like your little friend,"

He found himself imagining the dirty-blond boy with the evil glare down on his knees. Then licking up the length of his cock, while really rubbing it with a pair of slick fingers. Those deep brown and emotionless eyes locked onto his, then back down to his cockhead while the boy, Danny's hand, locked around the thick throbbing head. He continued to drop down the shaft, slobbering along as he slowly took it deep into his throat just like his little dark-haired friend. Danny could even imagine a little bulge in his throat. He just wished that his thoughts focused on the two young kids, instead of moving onto his annoyance of a step-brother. For once it wasn't being sucked off by his twerp of a step-brother, but one of the hot blondies fawning over him under the tent. She joined the younger boy in licking up the side of his cock, teasing the length while both moaned sexily.

Danny swore he would just blow to the thought, except something stopped him.

"Now, what do we have going on here…"


	2. Chapter 2

The voice had Danny's movements freezing and looking over at the doorway. Standing at the doorway having followed his step brother, a shirtless David leant against the door frame and smirked as he watched the eighteen-year-old.

"God, you are such a dork…" David sighed, "You know we have to share that, right Gannondork? This is our romantic suite after all… step-brother."

'Shit that sounds like I'm talking about his dick! The bed, dumbass, share the bed!' He internally panicked. But David hid it behind a cocky smirk while shutting the door behind, loudly.

"Whatever dude…" Danny muttered, rolling over enough on the bed to give his step-brother some space.

Danny found himself watching from a distance his rival as David slowly eased off his shirt. While his rival didn't have any visible abs, his chest wasn't something to laugh about. As he continued to stare at David's chest, an issue started to form in the teens extremely tight trunks. He knew his bulge was obvious to anyone with a pair of eyes, so Danny tried his best to cover up with his towel. An action that only made it worse as the bump showed in the fabric. Danny couldn't drag his eyes away from David flirting with the girls, with the teen forcing himself to bolt out of there, towards their room. When he reached the shared room he locked the door and jumped onto his bed.

Back down at the spa, David watched from the corner of his eye as his rival booked it back inside.

"Oh god..." Danny breathed out. Internally he was freaking out about getting turned on by his rival's chest. "Why the fuck did that loser's chest cause this? I'm way better!"

Peeling away his own shirt, Danny stared at his own abs just to make sure. Seeing the definition, the teen grinned, realising that he at least had a better chance in comparison since David's chest while thin was a little soft. As his mind returned to attempting to work out an answer, Danny found his hand moving downwards. When his hand rubbed against his growing length, he realised that he was actually doing this because of David Slingbaugh.

In an attempt to move away his thoughts from the blond, Danny began to visualise his girlfriend's hands teasing his tightly hugged shaft.

"Mm..." He whispered, trying to keep his mind on Vanessa and not his getting hunkier step-brother.

The imaginary Vanessa started peeling down the tight fabric and running his tongue up the length of his twitching cock. She paused to kiss his shaft, before flicking her tongue against the head.

Knowing that he couldn't hold back any longer, Danny slipped off his navy shirt before easing down his swim trunks. His boxer briefs followed. Now that he was fully exposed, he ran his finger across his mushroom head but wrapped his hand around it. While he wasn't massive, he definitely showed off his size more than his best friend Michael, who was definitely a grower. As Danny started to move his hand up and down his length, completely missing the sound of the room being unlocked.

"Fuck," Danny moaned.

The intruder stopped in their tracks, with a smirk crossing their face as they listened to the teen. They slowly moved closer to the bed, in order to watch Danny better.

"Oh god, V-Vanessa… s-suck me…"

David smirked at the sound of his rival's moan. With the blond confused when he found himself growling at the fact Danny was moaning over his cheating ex-girlfriend. The teen knew that Vanessa would dump Danny in the same matter, when the next baseball player came along and wanted her. He wouldn't be entirely shocked if Vanessa was with another guy right now as her boyfriend stroked one out. Though as he watched, he had to admit that Danny had a fairly good looking cock. He was shocked out of his thoughts, when Danny's moans moved away from Vanessa.

While he wasn't planning on it, Danny found himself moaning out for his rival. "D-David… oh god… that's it… f-fuck dude…"

The seventeen-year-old baseball player smirked.

"Oh? You like that loser?"

"Y-Yes…"

Continuing to smirk, David growled out a question: "Oh really, and what else do you want slut boy, tell me…"

"I-I want y-you… to… s-suck me…" Danny replied, occasionally releasing needy lust filled moans.

"Yeah…? Want my lips around your pin dick!"

"Oh god… Y-Ye-Yes…" Danny moaned, not even processing the insult coming from his rival.

David could only stare for a few moments as he process what Danny had moaned out, his mouth slightly opened as he attempted to work out how to respond to the boy who had his only same sex kiss with. He knew that he wouldn't actually do what the brown haired boy moaned, the lust that was dripping from Danny had the teen interested in doing something.

"Seriously? What the fuck, Gannon? Are you that fucking dense? Didn't know you got off on me picking on you. That's just gross…"

"DA-DAVID! Um, fu-fuck… Man, I-it's not what it looks like!" Danny yelled, trying frantically to cover himself.

David could see the fear in Danny's eyes and walked towards the boy which caused Danny to gulp.

As he got closer, Danny grabbed the sheets on the bed and covered himself up. Gulping, Danny nervously repeated the last bit of his scream: "I-It's really not what it looks like…"

"Oh, so you weren't jacking off then slut boy?" David smirked. As he grabbed the sheets, his smirk only grew wider. "So if I do this, you will be completely soft?"

"Y-yes?" Danny attempted, despite knowing the truth. He wasn't going to let David have THAT much satisfaction.

"Sweet fuck, You're a bad liar…"

The brown-haired teen found himself unable to stop David from tearing away the sheets to reveal his rival and possible future brother's erect cock.

"David!" Danny yelped. "W-What are you doing!"

"Damn, not too bad, loser." David smirked. Danny's eyes widened as David got closer, to get a better look. "But if it's like you on the field, then it won't last long."

"What do you mean by that?" Danny questioned

David only smirked in response as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Danny's length. Danny found himself moaning slightly as the blond gave it a rough squeeze. "I meant this you idiot."

"Oh god." Danny moaned. The feeling of the blond's hand around his cock getting to him.

Danny found himself releasing his own grip, in order to allow David to fully take over. The blond rolled his eyes slightly but began to stroke his roommate's length, which was a slightly impressive length for such a loser. As David's hand continued to stroke him, Danny found himself comparing it to his best friend's Michaels grip. However, he was pulled out of this when the stroking got faster and the teen knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.

"D-David, I'm going to," Danny moaned.

"That's it, cum, Gannon!" David smirked.

Internally, David found himself joking that Danny at least lasted longer being stroked then on the baseball field, though neither was very long. It didn't take long until Danny couldn't take it any longer and started pushing upwards to force more of his length into David's grip. Davis smirked by closed his hand around the mushroom head which set off Danny. With the grip on the head, Danny's shot only into David's hand instead of onto his chest like normal. Once Danny had finished, David pulled his now cum soaked hand away. Despite a confusing thought to taste it, David grabbed Danny's underwear and used them to clean the cream on hand.

"Damn dude… I knew you wouldn't last long but holy fuck that was QUICK…" David teased.

Despite still lying there and panting heavily from the hand job, Danny found himself growling in response to his rival's teasing: "Shut it, David…"

"Why should I do that?" David smirked. The blond found himself running a hand across Danny's chest, making said boy shiver slightly. "When it's clear that you are simply jealous that my cock is FAR bigger than your little pin dick."

"Stop lying, Vanessa told me how big you were." Danny smirked. David rolled his eyes slightly, at the thought of Vanessa and Danny discussing the length of his cock. Though even if true, his cock had definitely grown longer since she had seen it.

David smirked. "Well maybe you should have listened better when she said that I was bigger than you."

"Prove it." Danny growled.

"Oh? And why should I? What do I get out of showing you?" David responded.

Danny released another growled from the reaction. "If you're bloody bigger than me, I'll jack you off myself."

"Well, it would be better if you were some hot blonde chick but heck, it's better than my own hand." David smirked.

Danny found himself watching intensely as David once again removed his shirts before quickly stripping out of his swimming trunks and underwear. As the underwear slid down his rival's legs, Danny smirked when he saw David's erect cock The blond was smaller than him. Even if it wasn't by much.

"Ha! See you're smaller than me." Danny teased.

David growled, hating the fact he was smaller than the boy who had stolen his girlfriend. "Oh shut up, loser."

Despite not having to since he was bigger than David, Danny found himself wanting to masturbate David. "Oh but if I didn't talk, pin dick, then I wouldn't be able to return the favour."

"What?" David asked. With the shock obvious in his voice.

Danny simply smirked, with the naked boy making his way over to David's bed. The blond found himself thrusting forward when Danny reached out and wrapped his hand around the smaller length. The thrusting turned into a moan when Danny's hand lightly squeezed it before beginning to move up and down on it. Confused about why Danny was jacking him off when he didn't need to, the two boys locked eyes with each trying to understand the other but knowing this wouldn't change anything. David's moans continued slowly as he enjoyed the softness of Danny's large hand around his length until Danny gripped it like he was trying to milk a cow.

"Holy..." David started. Unable to finish his moan as Danny continued to stroke his length, with the blond finding himself enjoying hanging out with his rival for once. He decided to push his luck a little and moaned out. "Dude, s-suck me."

Instead of giving David a verbal answer, Danny decided to give the boy a physical answer once he had worked out that he wanted to try it. David found his eyes closed when Danny gave him a firm squeeze. "Fuck Gannon." David moaned.

Danny found himself wondering if David would be interested in fucking, since he hadn't gotten Michael or Vanessa to agree to that. David's moan only got worse when Danny gave him another rough squeeze before beginning to stroke him a few times firmly. Since he knew that David wouldn't push him off, Danny decided to go for it and leaned in to take David's mushroom head into his mouth. He focused on the head for a few months, using his tongue to lick around the entire length which had David grunting from the pleasure of Danny's tongue against his sensitive head. As he continued to focus on the head, Danny noticed that the blond was already leaking a little pre-cum but didn't focus too much as he began to bob on the length. While he probably wasn't as good as Michael or a girl, he found himself hoping that he wouldn't be too bad at it.

"Oh yeah, Mm." David moaned.

When he heard the blond's moan, Danny's smirk only grew bigger as he wondered what his girlfriend would think about her ex-boyfriend moaning his name. With this on his mind, he continued to bob back and forth on David's length which only increased the blond's moans. David found himself being shocked about how talented Danny was at sucking a cock. With the blond knowing that he was already leaking some pre-cum based on how much Danny's tongue seemed to swipe against his piss slit. Danny's smirk returned when he felt David beginning to hump his face, with the blond getting very close to shooting.

"Mm, oh fuck D-Danny." David moaned. The blond was reaching his own point of no return. "I'm cumming dude."

Danny found himself grinning when he noticed David had moaned his name, not just called him a loser. As he continued to suck on David's length, the teen felt David's hands moving downwards in order to keep Danny where he was. Knowing that he wasn't going to pull off anyway, Danny just continued until David started shooting his load, deep into Danny's mouth. Danny found himself slightly shocked that there wasn't any taste to David's load, but swallowed it anyway. Once David had finished, Danny pulled off of it and climbed onto the bed. He laid down next to David, with the teens slowly recovering.

"What do you know loser, rooming with you might not be as bad as I thought." David smirked.

At the comment, Danny rolled his eyes slightly. "Whatever, at least you don't have to room with you."

David smirked in response before noticing something. A line of his cum running down his rival's chin, with the boy feeling himself twitch at the sight. As he continued to watch the line, David found himself wondering how Danny's ass would compare to Danny's mouth. Something that he was oddly extremely talented at. At least far better than Vanessa had been. Danny noticed that David was staring at his chin and wiped it in confusion. David groaned internally at the loss of his cum running down the pointed chin of his rival.

"Whatever loser." David smirked. Not even sex would change how they treated each other. "So what should we do now?"

Danny thought for a few moments before finally suggesting. "I guess we could go and see if our parents are done."

His suggestion was quickly met by David shaking his head, no.

"Do you really want to see if they have finished fucking?" David explained. When he noticed his roommate's confusion.

"God no." Danny shivered. "You know, we just fooled around while our parents are fucking."

"Dude! Gross!" David responded. Despite wanting to puke at the thought of his father and Danny's mother having sex, David found himself having an opportunity to tease his rival. "Though, if you think about it, both you and you mother have sucked out a load of Slingbaugh baby juice."

"And now I want to puke." Danny groaned.

David smirked, which apparently was the wrong choice since Danny reached over and punched him in the arm. After punching Danny back in revenge, David climbed off of the bed and moved around the room. He collected their clothes and threw Danny his boxer briefs and shorts.

"Cover up loser, I'm sick of seeing your tiny thing." David growled.

"At least mine's not a little pin like yours small boy." Danny smirked. Knowing that he had the upper hand at least in the length department.

The blond rolled his eyes in response while pulling on his own shorts and boxer briefs in order to cover up. While they hadn't seen each other naked, David found wearing some clothes to be a little more comfortable than being in the buff. That and he didn't want to be caught by their parents in the nude, with Danny also in the buff. The now only shirtless teen boys laid back against their pillows and came down from what had happened. Until they heard the room's phone ringing.

"Who the heck would be ringing us?" Danny wondered. He gulped slightly as his mind thought about the possibility of it being the hotel telling them to keep it down.

"If you shut it and answer it, you will know." David responded.

Answering the phone, Danny realised it was Dick and his mom. He sighed slightly when Dick informed him that they had decided to simply relax in their hotel room for the night, then do the sightseeing tomorrow. David was a little confused by the faces that Danny was pulling but shrugged it off. As their conversation continued, Dick continuously warned Danny that the teens shouldn't need them at all. With Danny slowly worked out why Dick didn't want them to bother them. Their parents were planning on having some 'alone time'. When he heard his mother moan, Danny knew it was time to hang up. After ending the phone call and glaring at the phone for a few moment, he explained to the confused blond.

"So um our parents are well doing the deed and are leaving us to entertain each other tonight. So what do you want to do?" Danny asked.

"Disgusting and just put the television on or something." David shrugged. He kicked his feet up onto his bed, deciding that if their parents wanted them, they would come to them.

"Better than thinking about what they are doing." Danny responded. The teen shivered slightly at the thought of Dick fucking his mom.

"Oh yeah." David agreed. Shivering himself.

With that decided, the boys settled into watching some crappy movie on the hotel's network. A while into the movie, Danny looked over at David and noticed that the blond had slipped his hand into his shorts. The teen couldn't believe that David was actually doing it again and found himself watching as David's bulge becoming more noticeable.

When David gave in and simply pulled his shorts down, Danny's eyes widened. With the brown haired boy watching David masturbate for a while before reacting. "Dude! What are you doing?" Danny yelped.

David shrugged. "What, it's not like I have anything else to do. So either shut up loser or whip it out and join me."

Despite growling slightly, Danny found himself wanting to join David and slipped his own shorts off. David smirked slightly when he noticed that Danny had joined him, with the pair getting into a rhythm of stroking themselves. Occasionally looking over at the other to turn them on further.

"See loser, this is how you have some fun." David teased.

Smirking internally about how this wasn't the type of bonding that their parents more and likely wanted them to do. Though as he used his thumb to swipe some pre-cum from his mushroom head, he found himself not caring what they thought about it. Danny rolled his eyes before moaning when he noticed that David's speed had picked up, with the blond stroking himself furiously. He wasn't entirely sure why but the teen found himself copying David's speed and movements. With the sounds of moans merging with the noises being made by their hands furiously going up and down their now pre-cum coated lengths. David's attention was primarily focused on Danny as he noticed the brown haired boy was losing himself in the force of his orgasm. He smirked slightly as he let himself come to a rest against his chest, while enjoying the view.

His view only improved moments later. "Oh god, D-David." Danny moaned.

The blond smirked as Danny reached his edge with the brown haired boy shooting its load onto its owner's slightly defined chest. The blond felt his cock twitching from the sight of Danny covering himself in cum and knew what he wanted. As he climbed off of his bed, Danny began to plan since he didn't want this to end right now. The blond quickly grabbed Danny's underwear and once more used them to clean up the boy's cum. After cleaning Danny up, David shocked the brown haired boy by flipping David over so the spent boy was lying on his previously cum covered chest with his ass pointing upwards.

Confused about why David had flipped him over, Danny decided to question it. "Dude, what the heck are you doing?"

"Well, you didn't think that you were going to get jacked off without me getting something in return." David smirked. As he continued to smirk, David raised his hand before quickly bringing it down and as David's hand came down on his ass, Danny yelped. "DUDE!"

"Yes?" David teased.

"Why the heck did you just slap my ass?" Danny growled. With the boy unwilling to admit to himself or David that his cock had twitched at the feeling of David's hand against his ass.

David smirked. "Because it looked like it needed one."

Danny groaned. "So what do you want? Do you want me to jack you off?"

"Just because you cum from someone touching you for a few moments, doesn't mean that everyone gets off on just jacking off." David smirked. Danny turned back around in order to look at David, with the brown haired boy getting a good look at David's throbbing cock. David continued when he wrapped his hand around it and gave it a gentle squeeze "This needs far more than your hand."

"So, you want me to suck you again? Dude, why the fuck should I when you haven't done it to me?" Danny bit.

"Oh I don't want you to suck me..." David replied.

The naked blonde moved further onto Danny, until he was pinning the brown haired boy below him. He smirked at the slight nervous look on Danny's face, before grabbing the boy's arms and holding them above his head. The little gasp from his rival had David giggling. Meanwhile to add some slight sexual torture in, he began to grind their crotches together.

"W-what do you want?" Danny stuttered.

"Man you're so fucking dumb… I want to fuck you. Duh," David was internally smirking about how boht Father and Son would be fucking a Gannon tonight.

"Dude, what the fuck? NO! I have a girlfriend!" Danny protested as he struggled against the other boy's hold. "Get the fuck offa me!"

"Uh-huh, which is why you sucked my cock." David smirked. The blond didn't move off of Danny, with the boy continuing to grind against Danny until he felt his rival beginning to grind back.

"Come on, David..." Danny tried.

"You want me to cum on you Gannondorf…?" David smirked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

"I-it's GANNON, dork! I'm not a pig-demon thing. A-and fuck no. I'm not getting your tiny dick off!"

"Sounds like you want me to shoot my juicy thick man juice all over your stupid looking face… which honestly would be an improvement to your looks…" David smirked, but decided to anger his rival a little by adding: "You might even look as good as your mom did when I coated her pretty face with my load…"

Danny growled at the mention of his mother again, with the teen attempting to force the other boy off. "Ugh, shut the fuck up!"

"I bet you'll shut up if i shoved my cock back in your mouth…"

"You wouldn't fucking dare…" Danny hissed, almost wondering if their parents would believe him if he said that it had been a girl who had 'bitten' David's cock, instead of himself.

"Try me," David smirked.

"Do it and you won't have a fucking dick anymore…"

David laughed at his rival, before leaning down and breathing on his ear. His cock was grinding hard against Danny's own, making the brunette moan out. "Bite me… and remember that I brought my bat with me. Got that, Gannon? Or are you too dense?"

Danny gulped. "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Then don't bite me, and take THIS down to the base." David warned as he moved to sit on his rival's chest before pulling out his cock and letting his length rest on Danny's cheek. He enjoyed the look of struggle as Danny grit his teeth and turned away, refusing to let the dick back in his mouth. "Come on, duuude, don't be like that. You've already sucked this thing AND swallowed my load."

"P-piss off!"

David used his free hand to force the teen's head to face his cock, then smeared his precum-leaking cock over his lips. It took some time, but Danny's lips finally parted slightly and allowed the thickness to thrust into his throat.

"Ohhhh, fuck! Your throats HOT, Gannon…" David groaned. "Maybe i'll just cum down your throat again like this!"

Danny growled and sunk his teeth down a little, warning the blond to pull out before his lost his dick.

"Fine, fine…"

"Ugh, you taste like crap… Get off me now?" Danny glared

David smirked slightly in response and instead once again flipped Danny over again. Danny's eyes widened when he felt his shorts and underwear being yanked down before David leaned down and ran his tongue up the length of his crack. Despite releasing a yelp, Danny found himself unwilling to protest. David grinned in response and knew he had hooked his rival. He took his chance and forcefully slipped a finger into Danny's ass, with said boy yelping loudly. Once more, he didn't stop David as he started to move his finger in and out of him despite the awkwardness of having a finger inside of him. His awkwardness only grew when David slipped a second finger in. This didn't last long however as David pulled out in order to line himself up.

Danny gasped loudly as David's mushroom head pushed against his hole. As David slowly began to ease in, Danny started to release a lengthy drawn out groan. "Oh god."

"Want my cock deep in your ass?"

"N-No…" Danny tried protesting.

"Oh really?" David smirked, pulling his cock away very slightly but enough to still tease. "Tell me the truth dork…"

"F-Fine! I w-want you to fuck me!." Danny groaned. "Happy!?"

David smirked in response as he forced his way into Danny until his entire length was inside of his rival.

"D-DAVID!" Danny screamed, the pleasure and lust filling his voice.

Danny was unaware that he wasn't the only Gannon crying out the name of their fucker at that very moment with father and son managing to get it out of their mother and son respective roommates. Meanwhile as he continued forcing his way in, the blond found himself releasing his own moan as the tightness of Danny's ass got to him. He found himself wondering if a girl would be this tight, with the blond hoping so since he was loving the feeling of Danny's inner squeeze on his cock. Once he had gotten used to the tightness, he began to thrust in and out of his rival. His own moans were joined by Danny's wordless moans as he slid back and forth inside of the teen's ass.

"F-fuck! This ass is so damn tight, dude. You're milking my cock like a little slut!" David purred, the teen loving the fact he was turning his step-brother into his little bottom bitch. Blushing from the comment, Danny's hand slipped underneath and gripped his own length, thrusting into his palm as his rival went at his ass. "Oh yeah… take it, dude!"

"D-Dav-David… your cock is so f-fucking b-ti-tiny!" He attempted, but he could already hear the smirk.

"You like this BIG cock pounding your slutty ugly ass like this, Danny? Bet you finger yourself in the shower and wish it was... me and my father pounding your little boy pussy, like the true little bottom bitch you are…" David growled.

He knew full well that he would be already leaking pre-cum into his forced roommate's ass, which only made his cock twitch further at the thought of some of his cum being in Danny's ass. David found himself moving at a quicker pace as the tightness and Danny's moans got to him and led him closer to his edge.

"Oh fuck… god… that's it… D-David…" Danny found himself moaning out, unable to stop himself from enjoying the utter pleasure that he was getting from his long-term rival.

Growling aloud as he fucked the toned ass of Danny Gannon, David shifted into the next gear. Picking up an amazing pace that fucked the moans right out of the twinky boy. He pounded harder with this new speed, with David's heavy nuts slapping hard against the skin. Loud slapping sounds mingled with the slams and moans to create a sinphony of sex; Both of them moaning in unison, pushing and pulling their hips harder to force louder cries of pleasure.

In spite of all the hate he felt for David, Danny gnawed at his lip and clawed at the sheets. Rocking his ass back and forth to meet the cock doing a number on his ass. Biting back sweet moans as he was filled up with cock. Feeling as its shaft throbbed inside him, so thick and hot.

When his mouth opened trying to cry something out, the only sound to escape were grunts and whines. Wanting more, needing it to go harder but with no way to tell David. Though Danny's moans seemed to be enough; the hunky boy ramming him was without mercy, using his ass only as a hole to milk. A tight one at that. Danny was loving the treatment of his body, even if his thick cock swinging between his legs felt abandoned. When it slapped against his abs, the boy moaned. Able to feel the sticky precum drool out, fucked from his cock through his ass like David was hitting the top of a syringe inside him.

When the seventeen-year-old felt his rival's shockingly hot ass tightening around his cock, David knew he couldn't hold back much longer. "Oh fuck, Loser! I'm going to cum soon, man."

Before Danny could stop him, David slipped out of the teen's ass and flipped his rival over. Danny found himself powerless as laid there watching David furiously masturbating in front of him. The blonde considered putting his hand over his mushroom head or just shooting onto his rival. Moments later, David threw his head backwards and moaned loudly, with the teens cum shooting out of him and landing on the teen who had stolen his ex-girlfriend. Danny's eyes widened as he almost watched in slow motion as David's cum landed on him.

'Oh god…' Danny moaned internally, as the white, thick, slimy load began forming a puddle on his slightly defined chest.

Once he had finished shooting his load, David dropped down onto the bed next to Danny.

"Fuck that was good…" David grunted, coming down from his orgasm.

While Danny didn't really want to give his rival a bigger head, Danny forced himself to respond "Y-Yeah…"


End file.
